La Luz del Dragón
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Goku es un agente que tiene la misión proteger a Milk, una joven artista que no sabe que en su interior se esconde una "magia" antigua. Un magnífico y peligroso don, donde está involucrada la Red Ribbon para obtener ese poder. (U.A. one-shot)


_ "Existen realidades por encima y por debajo de la nuestra, __la cual como única que conocemos, __nos parece la sola realidad existente" _

Gregor von Rezzori.

* * *

**ISLA PAPAYA. CAPITAL DEL SUR. (14/MAR/...)** Con un total de 60 obras, la reconocida y joven artista plástica Milk se prepara para la que será su tercera exposición en el Museo Nacional, donde se espera la visita de alrededor de más de cinco mil personas por día. Y no es para menos la fama de la joven; a sus a penas 18 años ha alcanzado lo que a la mayoría de los artistas les cuesta bastante tiempo: reconocimiento y prestigio. Tanto en la Capital del Norte como en la Capital del Este -donde tuvo su primera exposición- han dado testimonio de su genio creciente.

La exposición de las obra de la artista -basadas en fotografías tomadas a todos los participantes del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales durante los últimos cinco años-, coincidirá con el 23° Torneo durante los días 24, 25, 26, 27 y 28 del mes en curso. Este año, el Torneo se adelantó aun más que los años anteriores, pero los organizadores se mantienen tranquilos, pues saben que el público responderá positivamente pese al movimiento de fechas.

Como todos los años, la Isla recibirá a miles de visitantes que verán enfrentarse a sus peleadores predilectos con otras leyendas del mundo entero.

Por su parte, Milk, que en cada imagen transmite a los espectadores la visión y sentimientos de los peleadores, ha declarado que se encuentra nerviosa –sobre todo por la magnitud del evento- pero que no habrá inconvenientes para no contar con su presencia en la noche inaugural y días posteriores. También asistirá al Torneo como espectadora, ya que planea continuar con el proyecto iniciado cuando a penas era una niña. "Es una tradición familiar -afirma-, mi padre (que ya falleció hace tiempo) participó en su juventud, ya que fue discípulo de uno de los ganadores del Torneo".

Igualmente, la artista abre la invitación a todo el público para que asistan al imprescindible evento.

**O-O**

La noche del 24 fue muy concurrida. La exhibición estaba repleta de gente, tal y como esperaban los promotores y la artista, quien a cada minuto recibía las felicitaciones del público. Sonreía suavemente, respondía muchas preguntas con paciencia y disfrutaba del momento. No era nada vanidosa, simplemente le daba gusto saber que la obra en la que había puesto tanto empeño y dedicación fuera del agrado de los presentes. Lo único que faltaba para hacer la noche más grata, era la compañía de su padre, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que desde alguna parte del Cielo le mandaba sus bendiciones junto a su madre, fallecida también pocos meses después que ella naciera. A parte de su padre -que se había ido desde hace casi un año- no podía contar con otro pariente más significativo. En esto pensaba, distraída, en uno de esos momentos que se quedó sola, hasta que de pronto, una voz a su espalda la hizo girarse.

-¡Milk! ¡Tiempo sin verte, mujer! ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡La exposición es todo un éxito!

-¡Muchas gracias, Lunch!

Su antigua amiga del colegio fue una agradable sorpresa. Si bien era cierto que hacía meses que no se veían –por las diversas labores de ambas-, Lunch, de profesión periodista, había sido enviada por su empresa a cubrir el esperado evento.

-Así es –explicaba Lunch a Milk con entusiasmo-, estaré en todos los combates, desde las preliminares hasta la final.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, amiga.

Llevaban cerca de 15 minutos conversando, cuando el teléfono móvil de Lunch comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso. Pese al ruido de la gente, la rubia tenía buen oído. Sacó el aparato y miró la minúscula pantalla iluminada.

-Una llamada de mi empresa –se excusó.

-No te preocupes. Atiende. Estaré aquí hasta que cierren la exposición –le dijo Milk sonriente.

Lunch se retiró para tomar la llamada desde afuera del recinto, lejos del ruido.

**O-O**

9 de la noche. Faltaba cerca de media hora para que el museo diera por cerrada la exhibición hasta el día siguiente. Pese a que era objeto de miles de miradas, Milk se sentía observada por una persona en especial. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sostuvo su vista ante un desconocido quien, desde el otro lado del salón, la veía fijamente.

-Ahí está ese hombre de nuevo…

-¿Quién? –preguntó Neko, uno de los miembros de seguridad del museo.

-Ese de ahí… ¿lo vez?

Neko localizó en seguida al hombre que ella señalaba discretamente con sus ojos.

-Tranquila, ha de ser un admirador… Pero para estar seguros, lo estaremos vigilando.

-Gracias.

Al levantar la vista, la joven buscó de nuevo al misterioso hombre, pero ya no estaba. Por un momento se sintió aliviada.

El hombre en cuestión era un joven de al parecer no más de 23 años. Era difícil perderle de vista, ya que tenía cabello rubio, casi dorado y unos ojos celestes. Llevaba un impecable traje negro, además de que su piel era tan blanca como su camisa, la cual usaba sin corbata. El hombre parecía no mirar las obras. Buscaba algo con su fría mirada y tal parecía que la joven artista era el objeto de su atención.

Hacía poco más de media hora que se había despedido de su amiga Lunch y aunque hubiese más amigos y compañeros, de nuevo se turbó al ver al mismo hombre rubio, esta vez, metros más cerca de ella. La joven trataba de no darle importancia. Quizás lo único que quería era comprar alguna de las obras, aunque para eso estaban los agentes de ventas, accesibles en todo momento. Y así como antes, a un pestañeo de ella, no volvió a ver al desconocido, perdiéndolo entre la multitud.

Aun cuando ya era hora de que los asistentes se retiraran de la exposición, nadie parecía quererse ir. Justo seguridad iba a dar la orden a la gente de que el museo ya iba a cerrar sus puertas, pero de pronto, en medio de las risas y conversaciones alegres, las luces del recinto se apagaron. La concurrencia alzaba las voces desconcertada, incluso algunas personas ya se encaminaban a la salida, creyendo que los miembros de seguridad habían sido muy groseros al tratar de vaciar la sala con tal acción, pero una fuerte y retumbante voz, como un rugido, los hizo callar a todos y quedarse en su sitio.

-¡Silencio! ¡Que nadie se atreva a salir o todos morirán!

Unos gritos de mujeres presas del pánico desencadenaron la locura. Ráfagas de balas de alto calibre retumbaron por la sala. Al momento en el que la luz se había apagado, y antes de la advertencia, Milk se encontraba al lado sur del recinto, charlando con algunos periodistas. Ahora tenía muchísimo miedo y permanecía agachada, sin saber qué hacer. La gente a su alrededor gritaba. Todo era un caos.

-Ven conmigo… -susurró una voz al oído de la muchacha en medio de la confusión.

Una mano fuerte tomó la suya y la obligó a moverse aun agachada y hasta donde su vestido le permitió. Aunque la oscuridad fuera muy densa –y ante el inminente peligro- su protector se movía con facilidad.

Oyó como se habría una puerta y se cerraba tras ella. Se extrañó por tal acontecimiento. Estaba bastante segura de que a parte de la entrada principal, no había otra puerta que diera acceso a la exhibición. Pero ya no importaba. Siguió avanzando de la mano de aquel hombre -que pensó, muy seguramente pertenecía a la seguridad del museo- hasta estar en un silencio absoluto mientras escuchaba los pasos de ambos retumbar por el eco. Otra puerta se cerró tras ellos metros más adelante y por fin, una luz se encendió.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al resplandor, la joven vio que estaba en una oficina. Reconoció que era el despacho del director del museo por haber estado ahí esa mañana. Se alegraba de estar a salvo. Era hora de conocer a quien la había sacado del peligro arriesgando su propia vida. Giró su cabeza y se topó de frente con el hombre rubio de la galería. Se quedó de piedra. No sabía si agradecerle o salir huyendo.

El joven permanecía en silencio. Así como antes, su gélida mirada inspiraba temor a la muchacha. Él le dio la espalda repentinamente y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Con mucha cautela, abrió las gruesas puertas de madera del despacho e inspeccionó los pasillos.

Se giró de nuevo a la joven.

-Sígueme –le ordenó. Su voz era un tanto suave, a la par que seria e intimidante.

La artista retrocedió un paso.

-¿A… a dónde me llevas? ¿Quién eres tú? –atinó a decir con voz temblorosa.

-Por tu bien, sígueme… -insistió el joven.

Milk permaneció callada sin decidirse a acceder y de pronto, recordó que existía otra salida de la oficina. Había visto al director entrar por esa otra puerta cuando se entrevistaron. No estaba muy lejos de ella.

Y así, en cuando el desconocido dirigió nuevamente su mirada al pasillo, ella se precipitó en dirección a su libertad. Giró la cerradura y salió corriendo sin tener la certeza de saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente. Para su buena suerte, comunicaba a uno de los pasillos traseros del museo, directo a la salida de emergencia.

Apresuró la marcha cuando escuchó unos pasos que la seguían. A escasos metros de la salida, cuatro hombres la interceptaron por delante de ella, cerrándole el paso. Milk hizo un alto. Observó que los hombres tenían un uniforme color beige casi pardo y una cinta roja atada en el brazo izquierdo, además de que iban fuertemente armados con metrallas y otras armas de fuego de alto poder.

-¡Ven con nosotros! -le dijo uno de los hombres a la asustada muchacha.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el joven rubio se acercó al lado de Milk y con sorprendente velocidad, llegó hasta ellos. Despojó a los hombres de sus armas con rápidos movimientos y golpes que terminaron por derribar a los cuatro. Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera levantarse y alcanzar su arma, el muchacho dirigió una patada al cuello del individuo. Un chasquido seco le anunció que su rival estaba muerto, al igual que sus compañeros.

El desconocido levantó la vista hacia la muchacha, impávido. El terror de ella había aumentado. Su instinto le decía que debía alejarse lo antes posible de ese sujeto mientras pudiera.

Como último recurso de escape, la joven se dio la vuelta, pero un brazo la detuvo rodeando su delgada cintura mientras una mano le cubría el rostro. Cayó desvanecida.

**O-O**

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol ya estaban en lo alto. Restregó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación amplia, iluminada y elegante. Al a penas moverse, de golpe recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Aun conservaba su vestido, aunque ahora con más arrugas por haber dormido con él puesto.

Sobresaltada, presa del pánico, saltó fuera de la cama y recordó al desconocido. Abrió la puerta de la alcoba con estrépito y justo cuando se disponía a correr por el pasillo y buscar la salida de aquel lugar, delante de ella se situó el joven rubio, deteniendo su paso, vestido con un traje diferente pero igual de elegante que el que usó en la exhibición.

Sin decirle nada, la tomó de las manos y con facilidad la encerró en la habitación de donde ella había salido. Esta vez bajo llave.

-Cuando te calmes, hablaremos -le dijo a la muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Maldito! –le gritó ella- ¡Cómo puedes decir que me calme cuando me has secuestrado!

Las horas pasaron y cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente. Milk permanecía en la cama. Hacía poco tiempo había dejado de llorar, por lo que aun tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos. El joven cerró la puerta tras él y sin decir nada, se acercó a ella hasta quedar de pie ante la cama.

-Quería que desde anoche supieras por qué estás aquí y conocieras la verdad desde el principio –dijo él rompiendo el silencio. Como la joven permanecía callada, prosiguió-. Aun permanecemos en la Isla. Todo el mundo está asustado por lo que pasó en la exhibición y hasta que tú no aparezcas y se aclare todo, continuarán con el Torneo. La policía se niega a darte por muerta hasta que aparezca tu cadáver…

Milk comenzó a sollozar.

-Pero como ya dije, es mejor que sepas la verdad de una buena vez…

El joven dio un suspiro y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. De frente a la cama y apoyando su espalda en la pared, continuó con relativa tranquilidad:

-Los tipos que atacaron en la exhibición eran miembros de la Red Ribbon...

La joven levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a su interlocutor en silencio.

-Te están buscando –dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Es vital que te mantenga a salvo durante los días en los que estaba planeado que durara el Torneo, ya que esos malnacidos planearon venir por ti para que la confusión sea mucho mayor durante esas fechas y de paso, sembrar el terror. Sobornando a medio mundo, la Red Ribbon consiguió que el evento se adelantara más que cualquier otro año. Mi intervención les ha confundido, pero no se retirarán. Si la policía especula, ellos tienen la certeza de que sigues con vida.

Resumiendo, la peligrosa armada de la Red Ribbon la buscaba. Él, a su muy extraño modo la había salvado de los malos; debía permanecer oculta en un lugar perdido en la Isla con ese desconocido hasta que el peligro pasara…

-¿Qué otro cuento querrá que me trague? –pensó Milk, enfadada. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero si en algo se caracterizaba de su temperamento, era su valentía. Todos quienes la conocían lo sabían: la gran fortaleza de la joven era inquebrantable, aun en situaciones difíciles.

-Sé que no me crees- dijo él de pronto, como si hubiera leído la mente de la artista-, pero así es.

Milk, se puso de pie. Limpió su rostro con ayuda de sus muñecas y sin retirar la vista a los ojos del desconocido, le espetó:

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía o al ejército si sabías del supuesto ataque? ¿Trabajas para ellos o qué?

-Hjmm. Muchacha, esto va más allá de la fuerza armada o incluso el gobierno de cualquier nación. Además, si fuera uno de sus hombres, tú ya estarías con ellos y yo con una considerable fortuna por haberte entregado. Pero hay algo de razón en tus palabras. No estoy del lado de nadie…

El rostro del joven se había ensombrecido por un instante. Ella, sin demostrar su temor, siguió de pie, haciéndole frente.

-¿Cómo que no estás del lado de nadie? ¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto?

-Presta mucha atención, porque lo que te diré no lo volveré a repetir. No me interesa si me crees o no, pero mientras yo esté aquí, no saldrás de la isla ni de esta casa.

**O-O**

-Mi nombre es Goku. Trabajo para la Agencia de Investigaciones y Tecnología dirigida por el gobierno de la Capital del Oeste y diversas organizaciones, como la Corporación Cápsula, quien es el benefactor mayoritario, aun más que el Ejército, pero trabajan en conjunto. De algún modo, la Red Ribbon infiltró a uno de sus hombres a la Agencia y terminaron por enterarse de tu existencia. La A.I.T. logró capturar a uno de sus generales tiempo después, quien les contó del ataque de hoy, pero sin darles más detalles sobre los involucrados, se suicidó durante los interrogatorios, dejando la información incompleta.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? –preguntó la joven, aturdida.

-Tu representas el inicio de una guerra si caes en manos equivocadas. La A.I.T. te ha estado vigilando desde que tu madre murió tiempo después de que naciste. Saben dónde has estado y a lo que te dedicas mucho antes de que te dieras a conocer, además de conocer a todas tus amistades y contactos durante ese tiempo. También supieron que tu padre murió hace poco y sus planes de llevarte a la Montaña Flypan, proyecto que se quedó pendiente. Tu padre tenía esa idea para protegerte, porque esa zona le pertenece a la Capital del Oeste y así la Agencia pudiera cuidar de ti y de la "Luz del Dragón"…

Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba tal nombre. Milk no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es una extraña condición humana que aparece en una de millones de personas. Es llamada así porque surge cada trescientos años y era considerada como una leyenda hasta que naciste y demostraste lo contrario. Se tiene registro de que quien la porta, no suele vivir más allá de los 20 años.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todos lo quieren. A la par de que es benéfica, es un peligro. Se creé, y con fundamento, que fue la causa de las peores guerras que la antigüedad haya tenido. Esa información genética única es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, por muy mortal que sea o avanzada que esté. No se sabe cómo es exactamente que actúa sobre otro individuo, pero de lo que están seguros en la A.I.T. es que si la Red Ribbon pone sus manos sobre ti, te matarán para sus "experimentos" sin darles oportunidad a ellos de conocerte, hablar contigo y usar esa información en beneficio de la humanidad.

La artista comenzó a creer en sus palabras cuando reconoció los uniformes de los hombres que querían atacarla. Además, recordó una extraña charla que mantuvo con su padre, casi un mes antes de que falleciera:

_-Milk, prométeme que en cuanto me haya ido, irás a la Montaña Flypan y no saldrás nunca de ahí…_

_-Papá –_le dijo ella, creyendo que su padre hablaba así por el efecto de las fuertes medicinas_-, no exageres, además, sabes que necesito viajar mucho por mis estudios y mi trabajo…_

_-Por favor Milk… promételo..._

_-Está bien –_dijo ella para no afligirlo más a sabiendas de que no lo haría_-. Lo prometo._

La Montaña Flypan. En lo profundo de ese lugar había una propiedad familiar muy antigua, donde ella había nacido. Se encontraba apartada de cualquier ciudad y por tal motivo, la joven y su padre abandonaron el viejo caserón para que pudiera estudiar en la Capital de Oeste y seguir su sueño en el mundo de las artes.

Pero si era cierto eso de que pudo haber curado a su padre, de que en sus manos estuvo la oportunidad de aliviar su mal, jamás se lo perdonaría…

-No habría funcionado –interrumpió su pensamiento el joven-. La "Luz del Dragón" apenas va a madurar dentro de ti. Por ese mismo motivo la Red Ribbon nunca te buscó hasta ahora.

Milk observaba a Goku sorprendida por las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar. De nuevo se había adelantado a sus pensamientos y de una manera por demás sorprendente. Por su parte, Goku sonrió un poco.

-Vamos –le dijo-, seguro tienes hambre. Ven a la cocina para que comas algo y luego trates de descansar... Esto apenas comienza...

**O-O**

-Coronel Silver. Coronel Silver, responda.

Tomando la radio, aquel contestó.

-Aquí Silver, ¿qué ocurre?

-La misión falló, señor. Uno de los de la A.I.T la tiene. Lo perdimos de vista. Mató a varios de nuestros hombres y...

-¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡Ese era el momento exacto para capturarla! ¡Que nadie salga de la Isla y ejecuten al resto! ¡Fuera!

Desde las frías tierras de la Capital del Norte, Silver partió al Cuartel General. Si iba a encargarse él mismo de la situación, debía por lo menos llevar más hombres consigo, mejor preparados que los que llevó Yellow. Y de paso, ordenaría la ejecución de éste por fallar una misión tan simple y proceder tan torpemente. ¿Llamar la atención con una masacre? ¡Vaya si era estúpido!

**O-O**

La noche llegó de nuevo sobre la Isla Papaya. Luego de cenar, Milk regresó a la habitación. Como su vigía le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera menos salir de la casa, encendió el televisor un rato para enterarse un poco más de su situación. La masacre de 15 víctimas y su misteriosa desaparición tenían a la ciudad vuelta loca. Y era verdad, ella misma pudo ver desde su ventana que varios helicópteros y escuchar las patrullas que buscaban a los culpables de los homicidios y el secuestro de la joven.

No era justo que sus amigos y medio mundo estuvieran preguntándose sobre su ubicación mientras ella descansaba en una suite de lujo al cuidado de un desconocido.

-Esto no puede seguir así –pensó-. Todo esto es una pesadilla…

-El Torneo de las Artes Marciales –continuó la reportera desde el televisor- quedará reanudado mañana. Los organizadores han dicho que no pueden cancelar un evento tan prestigioso. Habrá el doble de vigilancia y…

Apagó el televisor. Su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en miles de cosas que atropellaban su mente, desde fugas hasta su muerte. Cerró la puerta de su habitación por dentro y decidió que, si iba a dormir, lo haría con la luz encendida. Aunque descubrió una pijama en el closet, durmió de nuevo con su misma ropa: el vestido largo y de color negro liso.

**O-O**

Medianoche.

-La chica está bien, señor. Le conté todo. Perece que eso la tranquilizó, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo.

-No debiste haberle dicho. Fue una grave imprudencia de tu parte. Como sea, supe que el Torneo terminará un día después de lo previsto.

-Si, así es, pero… necesitaré cambiar de ubicación. Esta casa ya no es segura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te siguieron? Los radares no mostraron movimientos extraños en la propiedad…

-No. No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ella, señor. En caso de huir, será muy difícil perder al enemigo. Es demasiado céntrica y...

-No te preocupes y no te pongas exigente. Mantenla en ese lugar hasta que yo llegue. Si Bulma te llama, dile que la chica está enferma. Invéntale lo que sea. Convéncela para que deje la situación en mis manos y deje de molestar. O mejor aun, no respondas sus llamadas. Deja que tu teléfono suene hasta que se harte, ¿entendiste?

-Si… señor.

-Bien. Por cierto, tu padre te manda saludos. Dice que espera que todo salga bien. Te llamo después.

La llamada se cortó.

-Maldito…

**O-O**

Amaneció nuevamente. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando Milk abrió los ojos. Con su libertad sumamente reducida de poder moverse únicamente por la casa y no contar con un teléfono ni tener acceso a la habitación de Goku, la joven iba de la cocina a la sala, donde pasó el día viendo el televisor, su único medio para mantenerse al tanto de su situación. Ya había reemplazado su vestido por la pijama, además de descubrir que en los otros cajones había más prendas, igual de holgadas y para su gusto, nada bonitas. También era una suerte contar con un baño bien equipado e independiente en su habitación.

Goku pasó la jornada fuera de la casa. Cuando volvió, casi al atardecer, encontró a la muchacha sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. No se molestó siquiera en dirigirle una mirada, simplemente se fue directo a su habitación, como si algo grave estuviera pasando.

Por supuesto que ella se moría de la curiosidad por saber lo que sea, pero también sabía que él no le respondería nada. Aunque no le gritara ni la tratara mal, la presencia del joven la agobiaba de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto Goku, encerrado en su habitación, cerraba las cortinas, buscando la total oscuridad y silencio. Una fuerte jaqueca machacaba su cabeza. Ya no le funcionaban las pastillas que solía usar para esos casos por muchas que engullera. No alcanzaba a entender la causa de los largos y cada vez más frecuentes lapsos de dolor.

-Ya pasarán… tienen que pasar… -se repetía convencido.

**O-O**

-Comandante Red. Señor.

-¡Silver! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la Capital del Norte?

-Señor, lamento informarle que la misión de la Isla Papaya se retrasó.

-¡Ah! ¡Malditos inútiles! ¡Eso les costará la muerte! ¡¿Pero por qué te enteraste primero que yo de todo eso, Silver, si a mí es a quien deben toda su lealtad!? ¡Responde!

-Yellow y sus hombres pidieron que fuera a ayudarles sin avisar, pero no me pareció correcto proceder sin que usted esté enterado, señor.

-¡Silver, juro que si tú fallas también, mandaré a White a que te ejecute y yo mismo destruiré la Isla hasta encontrar a esa mocosa! ¡Violet te estará vigilando de cerca!

-Despreocúpese, señor, si deja esto en mis manos, será una garantía de que todo saldrá bien.

-¡Lárgate de una vez entonces y no vuelvas sin la Luz!

-¡Si, señor!

Silver se retiró, escuchando exactamente lo que quería oír.

**O-O**

-¡Atención! ¡El pelador Torbie pasa a semifinales! ¡Muchas felicidades! –gritaba el anunciador del Torneo por el micrófono.

Los gritos de apoyo del público eran estruendosos.

A parte de los familiares de las víctimas, un número menor del total de los turistas se habían ido de la Isla al no sentirse seguros. El resto de la gente olvidó el tema, pues lo que realmente importaba, a su parecer, era el Torneo, además, los organizadores cumplieron su palabra sobre la seguridad. Nadie pasaba al recinto sin antes ser registrado por un detector de metales y el correspondiente registro a los varones y bolsos de las mujeres.

Las peleas habían terminado por ese día. De entre el público, que lentamente se iba retirando, quedaron dos individuos en las gradas que conversaban de pie.

-Goku. Es peligroso que salgas. No debes estar aquí. Cualquiera de la Red Ribbon podría capturarte y…

-Ya lo sé, Krillin. Pero ellos no me conocen.

-De todas maneras estás arriesgando la misión. La señora Bulma me acaba de llamar preguntando por ti. ¿Por qué no le contestas?

-No está pasando nada grave. Si te vuelve a llamar, dile que no me has visto.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es capaz de venir y buscarte!

-No lo creo… Ella sabe perfectamente que sería un riesgo. Además, si me capturan y muero, simplemente otro tomará mi lugar…

-Goku… no tomes esto a la ligera, por favor. Depende de ti que no se desate otra guerra.

-¿Te parece que estoy traicionando a la Agencia?

-No, no, pero...

-Entonces, no me vengas con esas bromas, Krillin. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Mientras hablaban, caminaron hasta la salida.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Si todo marcha a la perfección, puede que sí. Tendré que estar presente cuando la señora Bulma venga. Es seguro que también Yamcha y Ten estén conmigo cuando te vea de nuevo. Y hasta puede ser que antes...

-Bien. Entonces, nos vemos Krillin.

-Cuídate amigo.

-Tu también. Hasta luego.

**O-O**

Tercer día del cautiverio. Aun era de mañana cuando Milk golpeó frenéticamente la puerta de su impuesto compañero. Aquel, que toda la noche la había pasado en vela debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza que volvió –y que aún conservaba-, abrió a la muchacha.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo en voz baja mientras depositaba una mano sobre su frente con la palma extendida.

-¡Tienes qué decirme lo que está pasando!

Tomó al joven de una mano y lo llevó hasta delante del televisor de la sala.

-El rescate de los cadáveres se completó hasta las nueve de la mañana. Los lugareños afirman que llevaban horas flotando con la corriente. A pesar de lo desfigurado de sus rostros, varios testigos lograron identificarlos por su ropa, pues se trata de los atacantes de la exhibición y sospechosos del secuestro de la joven Milk… Volvemos al estudio para...

Milk apagó el aparato. Goku había escuchado todo, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar. Su vista, completamente borrosa, sólo percibía lo que parecían espirales y puntos luminosos. La luz de la sala, los ruidos exteriores e incluso la delgada voz de Milk le causaban mucha molestia. Se creería que su cabeza iba a estallar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Goku? ¿Por qué encontraron esos cuerpos? Dime la verdad, ¿tu los mataste?

-Muchacha, por favor. Guarda silencio…

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te vayas por unos tragos y luego no aguantes la resaca! ¡La mereces por ser un asesino mentiroso! ¡Además, si no fuiste tu, ya pasó el peligro! ¡Es ridículo que siga aquí encerrada! ¡Me largo ahora mismo!

El joven le hizo frente a Milk, sumamente molesto. Por un segundo olvidó su jaqueca y miró a la artista con desprecio. Acercó su rostro al de ella y tomándola de una mano, le dijo con un tono amenazador.

-Si tratas de huir, te mataré…

La empujó a uno de los muebles y se retiró a su habitación sin volver la vista. Milk, igual o más asustada que el primer día, concluyó que definitivamente ya no podía esperar nada bueno de él.

En todo el transcurso de ese día Goku no salió de nuevo. Hasta la noche, cuando estaba a punto de dormir, Milk escuchó ruidos en la cocina.

Se levantó sigilosa a cerrar su puerta con llave. Cuando los ruidos cesaron, cerca de una hora después, pudo dormir, vencida por el cansancio.

**O-O**

Al cuarto día, la joven se levantó temprano y al no escuchar ruido y creyéndose sola, fue directamente a la puerta principal, pero seguía igual: sólidamente cerrada. Mientras pensaba en una nueva estrategia de escape en la pequeña propiedad rodeada por un muro alto de concreto, se dirigió a la cocina y desayunó; tendría el día y parte de la tarde en escapar y necesitaría energía para después.

La casa permanecía en un silencio sepulcral y hasta las cinco de la tarde, y luego de varios intentos frustrados, escuchó un ruido. Desde la habitación de Goku había salido un gemido lastimero. Creía que Goku se había levantado aun más temprano que ella y había salido de casa, pero al parecer no era así. Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo; era posible que hubiera escuchado todo el barullo de la joven y hasta haberla oído maldecirle a viva voz.

Milk avanzó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de él. Estaba cerrada, como siempre, pero al posar su mano en la cerradura, la puerta cedió.

Echó un vistazo dentro y no vio nada, pues la habitación permanecía en penumbras. Escuchó una respiración ahogada desde la oscuridad. Tomó valor y lentamente, entró.

-¿Goku? –dijo en voz baja. Quizás de verdad el joven rubio se sentía mal y necesitaba su ayuda-¿Goku? ¿Estás bien?

La mano de Milk se posó sobre un buró, topándose luego con una lámpara. Sin pensarlo demasiado, encendió la luz.

-¿Qui… quién eres tú? –dijo la joven, pasmada, al ver en la cama a otro hombre diferente en donde se suponía, debía estar Goku… Sin embargo, llevaba la misma ropa que él.

El hombre a penas y abrió sus ojos para verla. Y en voz baja, exclamó, como si hubiese pensado para sí:

-Creo… que estoy en problemas…

Milk reconoció su voz.

-¿Goku?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Milk?

La joven ignoró la pregunta, interrogando a su vez:

-¿Por qué tu cabello es oscuro y tus ojos son negros?

Goku tardó un poco en procesar lo que la artista había dicho. Iba a responderle con algunas palabras cortantes para que lo dejara solo, pero recapacitó y pasó una mano sobre su cabello. Atrajo uno de sus largos mechones a su cara.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué tu apariencia cambió?

-Porque soy un imbécil… Maldita sea… y justamente hoy… –respondió el joven mentalmente, cuya palidez ya era extrema.

Luego, aun con la sorprendida joven a su lado, cerró los ojos, exhalando un suspiro. Más que quedarse dormido, se había desmayado.

Milk trató de despertarlo. Pese a que era su raptor y que la había amenazado, la joven era de una naturaleza muy humanitaria y se preocupó por él, del mismo modo que no le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de las personas y trataba de ayudarlas. Justo iba a girarse para ir a la cocina por agua o lo que sea, cuando Goku abrió los ojos.

Ahora su mirada era diferente. De no ser porque se llamaba igual y tenía la misma voz y ropa, la joven abría jurado que era otra persona la que se levantaba de la cama.

Ahora sonreía. Parecía más relajado, más tranquilo, conversando incluso de forma más cordial con ella. Milk por su parte, se tranquilizó un poco al verlo sano de nuevo. Sin embargo, no sabía que pensar de esa nueva actitud, más que seguramente, era otra rara estrategia de parte de él para ganarse su confianza de nuevo, pero tendría que pasar un milagro para que así fuera.

Pese a sus buenas maneras, Goku no le dijo a la joven cómo es que su apariencia había cambiado tan radicalmente. Y como antes, tampoco la dejó salir de la casa.

**O-O**

-Ya estoy en la Isla desde anoche y no vemos ningún progreso en la misión, ¿seguro que tienes todo bajo control? Red quiere mi cabeza si meto la pata. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Aun sigues en la Corporación Cápsula?

-Tranquilo, Silver. Mi contacto tiene todo controlado y hoy recibió una señal de que su tiempo se acaba. No debe tardar en enviarme noticias sobre su ubicación. Y no tendría por qué decírtelo, pero temo que si no lo hago, cometerás una estupidez; estoy en la Base de la Agencia, nada de este asunto tiene que ver con la Corporación. Sean pacientes y esperen mi llegada. Y recuerden que yo soy quien pone las reglas aquí, ¿entendido?

Colgó, presionando un botón de su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su elegante conjunto negro. Luego de despejar su mente por unos instantes, salió de su despacho y avanzando un par de pasos, entró a la oficina de su mujer, la dueña de la Corporación y capitana de la A.I.T. ubicada en las afueras de la Capital del Oeste.

-Bulma. Me alegra verte –exclamó con una voz clara y animosa, libre completamente de ese tono furioso usado tan solo segundos antes.

-Hola, Raditz.

Se saludaron con un beso. Seguidamente, él tomó asiento en una silla situada al otro lado del escritorio mientras ella reanudó sus ocupaciones frente a un ordenador.

-¿Aun no hay noticias de Goku? -preguntó él.

-No. Me parece agobiante que no me conteste. Ya sé que por seguridad no debe hacerlo, pero…

-Bulma, relájate. Recuerda que las noticias malas son las primeras en saberse. Entiendo tu frustración, pero debes ser paciente.

-Si. Es sólo que los demás miembros de la A.I.T. me exigen respuestas y no sé qué más responderles a parte de que no se preocupen… Queremos que ambos estén bien, pero todo es tan peligroso que…

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Además no está solo, hay más agentes en la isla con quienes puede ponerse en contacto si hay necesidad. Quizás la chica no accede a la petición de Goku y él trata de convencerla. Ponte en el lugar de ella cuando le digan de un día para otro: "Hola, fíjate que tienes unos genes tentadores en tu sangre y habrá una guerra si no dejas que mi empresa y yo saquemos esas células de tu cuerpo para…"

-Obviamente no se lo va a decir así, Raditz. Queremos investigar para el beneficio de todos.

-Bueno, como sea, ya encontraron los cadáveres de los tipos que los atacaron. Eso significa que Goku fue quien los eliminó y no tarda en darte una razón en cuanto la situación se tranquilice en la isla.

**O-O**

Esa misma tarde, en la plataforma del Torneo.

-¡Qué emocionante pelea, señores! ¡El participante Pamputt ha usado su ráfaga de golpes contra el participante Torbie, pero con un sorprendente movimiento, Torbie ha esquivado los ataques y contratacó! ¡Oh! ¡El participante Pamuputt se ha puesto de pie y parece que no se rendirá!

Los gritos y ovaciones retumbaban alrededor de los peleadores.

-Apuesto 5,000 a Pamputt.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Torbie tiene la ventaja! A ese Pamputt no le queda mucho tiempo antes de caer vencido…

-No me importa lo que digas, no retiro la apuesta.

-Está bien, si insistes en perder 5,000. Mejor que sean 10,000 ¿qué te parece?

-Acepto.

En uno de los palcos del edificio principal del Torneo, dos personas mantenían esta conversación. Uno era un hombre alto y de cabello rojo y la otra, una mujer de estatura mediana y de cabello morado y corto.

-¡Ahh! ¡Esto es sorprendente! –gritaba el anunciador- ¡El participante Pamputt esquiva todos los golpes del participante Torbie! ¡Avanzan por la plataforma rápidamente! ¡Y…!

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó la mujer desde el palco, levantándose de su asiento, palideciendo.

-¡Está fuera! ¡El participante Pamputt es el ganador! -declaró el anunciador a los espectadores.

-¡Ahh, maldición! ¡Eso me saco por hacerte caso! –dijo la mujer, furiosa, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-¡Jaja!, es sólo el azar. El instinto sabe perfectamente cuándo es el momento de apostar -dijo el hombre de la gabardina azul aproximándose a ella.

-Claro, lo dices porque te la pasas en los casinos…

-¡Yo no…!

La discusión fue interrumpida. El teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar.

-Aquí Coronel Violet.

Unas rápidas y breves indicaciones le fueron dichas. Ella colgó en cuanto terminó la transmisión.

-Era Red. Quiere más detalles de los progresos. Tenemos dos días para entregarle a la chica o vendrá por ti.

-¡Demonios! –pensó Silver, inquieto-, más vale que te des prisa, Raditz…

**O-O**

Cuando oscurecía, Milk se encontraba en su habitación. No tenía humor de encender la televisión, así que se recostó sumida en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos.

Justo cuando dormitaba, un terrible dolor en su pecho la hizo quejarse hasta casi retorcerse. Era sofocante. Por cada segundo que pasaba, la joven sentía como si algo estrujara su corazón y demás órganos vitales.

Goku entró en ese momento, atraído por los quejidos. Sin sorprenderse, miraba a la joven. Ella devolvía la mirada, pidiéndole ayuda.

-Escúchame, Milk, pase lo que pase, no debes perder la conciencia –dijo mientras tomaba una mano de la joven, como para transmitirle ánimo-, sé fuerte…

Era tan fácil decir eso en medio de un ataque como ese. Jamás en su vida había experimentado tan extremoso dolor. Su temperatura, por muy extraño que pareciera, había bajado en lugar de subir; un frío mortal consumía su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que moriría.

-Resiste, por favor...

En el rostro del joven, Milk pudo ver un profunda preocupación. Un gesto que desde que lo había conocido jamás había visto en su semblante. Es realmente difícil actuar algo así frente al sufrimiento de otro.

Pasado casi cinco eternos minutos, el dolor se fue. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué fue eso?

El joven aun sostenía su mano y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

-Es la "Luz del Dragón". Ya despertó.

**O-O**

Era media noche. La muchacha dormía plácidamente en su alcoba. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la figura de un hombre rubio se acercó a su lado. De su ropa sacó una jeringa y un delgado tubo de vidrio.

Tomó delicadamente el brazo izquierdo de la joven. Extrajo la muestra que necesitaba, depositándola luego en el delgado tubo y sellándolo después, desapareciendo los instrumentos entre los bolsillos de su ropa.

Se alejó de la cama y se dio la vuelta sin retirar sus ojos celestes de la joven. Luego, como si tratara de concentrarse, salió de la habitación del mismo modo del que había entrado.

Al cerrar la puerta de su propia pieza tras él, sacó la muestra del líquido carmesí. Lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos por varios segundos hasta que lo guardó en un estuche, oculto de los cajones de su guardarropa.

-Padre…-dijo en un suspiro.

**O-O**

Quinto día. Milk se levantó temprano, y como de costumbre, escuchó las noticias mientas desayunaba. Por algún extraño motivo, los reporteros ya daban menos importancia a su desaparición y hallazgo de los cadáveres y se dedicaban a ovacionar los resultados del Torneo. Se sintió ofendida.

-¡Mi cadáver podría estar flotando en medio del océano y a nadie le importaría!

Justo en ese momento, la joven traía en sus manos un cuchillo –de los pocos que había en la cocina y que usaba para untar mantequilla o aderezos- y por la noticia, hizo un movimiento de manos muy rápido y el filo terminó por cortar su palma. Al sentir el agudo dolor, soltó el utensilio sobre la mesa y tomó una servilleta de papel para limpiarse. En cuanto retiró la sangre y ante su sorpresa, el corte, que había sido profundo, desapareció.

-No puede ser…- se repetía sin dejar de observarse la mano, asombrada. Ni una marca ni dolor había quedado.

La puerta principal se abrió. Ella apagó el televisor e hizo como si nada estuviera pasando. Pero el disimulo duró poco al notar que Goku había recuperado su cabello dorado. Como si no recordara lo que había hecho o dicho el día anterior y su amabilidad de trato, el joven miraba a Milk de nuevo con frialdad.

-Mañana saldrás de aquí –le comunicó él con esa voz inexpresiva que siempre usaba antes de su misterioso cambio.

-¡¿De verdad?! –la muchacha comenzó a sonreír. Una esperanza brilló en su pecho. Quizás él no era tan malo como creía, quizás había recapacitado y la dejaría libre para que ella se las arreglara por su cuenta…

-Si –respondió él-. Pero no te apartarás de mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía seré tu prisionera?

-Te mantendré vigilada todo el tiempo.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? ¿Saldremos de la Isla?

-No. Iremos al Torneo.

Qué confuso era ese hombre. Se contradecía con cada palabra que decía. Le parecía peligroso, pero a la vez, extrañamente se sentó segura cuando le dijo que no se alejaría de ella. El día anterior, le juró que no había sido él el responsable por la muerte de esos tipos encontrados en el mar. Si decía la verdad, la Red Ribbon era la culpable de eso y mucho más...

Goku no era su mejor opción para salir viva de ese embrollo, sin embargo, y durante esos días, en ningún momento había intentado hacer algo con ella... Pero la había secuestrado... Pero la había salvado de morir esa noche en el museo... Pero la había amenazado de muerte... Pero la mantenía sana y salva de la Red Ribbon por su inesperado don… Además de ese misterio que rodeaba al joven, que le invitaba a confiar por la seguridad que emanaba en sus expresiones, sin darle la certeza de que obraba departe del bien o del mal. Su vida estaba en sus manos.

-¿Y me podré ir?

-Veremos qué pasa. Pero te prometo que todo esto terminará justo cuando termine también el Torneo.

-¡Pero qué me pasará a mí! ¿A dónde iré después? ¿Seré libre completamente?

-Ya no hagas más preguntas y escucha –hasta entonces, Milk se había percatado que él había traído consigo una maleta de mediano tamaño. Maleta que reconoció en seguida, pues era la suya. La había dejado en el hotel donde se había hospedado el día que llegó a la isla.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –dijo pasmada la muchacha.

Él no respondió su pregunta y sólo le dijo que buscara algo que fuera lo menos llamativo posible para la salida del día siguiente.

Ella arrastró su maleta a su habitación. La abrió y se alegró mucho al ver que no faltaba nada muy a pesar de la revoltura de su ropa que ella, antes de viajar, había acomodado cada prenda con mucho cuidado. No la había abierto por ser atuendos que usaría para turistear por la isla en sus ratos libres.

-Y parece que tendrá el mismo fin –pensó la muchacha, resignada, mientras elegía algo cómodo.

**O-O**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió. Bulma entró sin llamar a la puerta. Estaba acostumbrada a tener acceso en todas las áreas de la Agencia sin que nadie la detuviera. Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, hablaba por su teléfono bastante preocupada. Cuando colgó, instantes después, se giró al escritorio.

-Oye, Raditz, quería confirmar si tú me acompañarás a la Isla pasado mañana y…

Se detuvo. Tan concentrada estaba en la llamada que no se había dado cuenta que la oficina estaba vacía.

Enfurecida, marcó un número en su teléfono. Su marido no le contestaba.

-¡Ese hombre! ¡Con lo apurada que estoy y se le ocurre desaparecer!

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió directamente con la secretaria de planta, quien llevaba registro de entradas y salidas de los empleados. Le preguntó si había visto a Raditz.

-Si, señora. Me dijo que tenía un asunto importante que atender en la Capital del Sur y que lo disculpara. También dijo que él se pondría en contacto con usted en cuanto llegara.

Bulma se retiró. Su enojo hacia él no tenía límites. Esta, no era la primera vez que él la ponía furiosa. Es más, si no fuera porque al momento de casarse Raditz se convirtió en uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, ni siquiera el marido se dignaría a poner pie en la Corporación.

A veces, ni ella entendía exactamente por qué había accedido a casarse con él después de un breve noviazgo. A penas llevaban tres años de matrimonio, llenos de desgracias por cierto, pues poco después de que cumplían su primer aniversario, los padres de ella fallecieron en un accidente aéreo en un viaje de negocios. Si bien Raditz se había comportado comprensivo con ella, ofreciéndose incluso en cubrir un puesto en la Corporación para auxiliarla, la paz les duró poco cuando pasó el incidente en el que los espías de la Red Ribbon habían interferido en su base de datos secretos.

Desde entonces, su relación no era del todo cordial; tenían altas y bajas. Él la ayudaba, poniendo interés y aportando ideas durante la investigación, eligiendo por ella a los mejores candidatos para la arriesgada misión y que de entre los cuales fue seleccionado Goku por su excelente historial militar y que ella comprobó satisfactoriamente durante su entrevista. También, Raditz la convenció a acompañarla cuando se reunieran con el joven agente en la Isla Papaya, pero de pronto peleaban y su marido desaparecía como ahora era el caso. Sin embargo esta vez no habían reñido.

-Si no me llama, me iré... Esto es lo último... –concluyó.

**O-O**

La noche había llegado a la Isla Papaya. Milk no podía dormir. El misterio de su destino le consumía el cerebro. ¿La dejarán libre? ¿Moriría? ¿Experimentarían con ella? Era un manojo de nervios. La luz de su habitación permanecía encendida.

-Ya duérmete de una vez, Milk –le ordenó Goku desde el pasillo.

-No puedo…

-¿Estás preocupada?

El tono de voz del joven sonó tranquilo y hasta cierto punto comprensivo.

-Si. Quiero que todo esto termine y recuperar mi vida.

Él permaneció en silencio, como si meditara las palabras de la muchacha.

-Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes que intentarás dormir? –dijo Goku, abriendo la puerta de la habitación lentamente.

Ella asintió. Sin moverse del marco de la puerta y recargando un hombro sobre el, Goku cerró los ojos, como rememorando algo que le causaba un profundo dolor y pasados algunos instantes de silencio que Milk no se atrevió a interrumpir, prosiguió.

-Hasta hace un par de años, yo servía en el Ejercito de la Capital de Este. Pese a mi juventud, logré completar las pruebas y misiones con éxito y ascender hasta el grado de sargento en la división destinada a rescates y ataques terrestres.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó ella.

-28.

A lo mucho, ella había calculado 24. Como la joven permaneció en silencio, él continuó.

-Estuve presente en los conflictos que hubo contra la Red Ribbon en la Capital del Norte hace tiempo, pero deserté cuando el combate estaba en los momentos más críticos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre enfermó de gravedad. Se negaron a atenderlo porque tenía antecedentes de haber pertenecido a ese ejército maldito de la Red Ribbon cuando en realidad sólo había cumplido órdenes de espionaje. Fue víctima de un complot que casi terminaba en su ejecución, pero no fue así por falta de pruebas. También fue militar en su juventud llegando al rango de teniente. Pero entonces, me comunicaron que la A.I.T. y sobre todo la Corporación Cápsula requerían de mis servicios. Al principio me negué. Mi padre es lo único que tengo en este mundo y me juré a mí mismo que estaría con él hasta el final. Ellos me garantizaron que se encargarían de tratar la enfermedad de mi padre, pero temo que para estas alturas no hayan hecho nada y ya incluso esté muerto. Soy un hombre de palabra y en cuanto termine esta misión, sólo les pediré que me den sus restos y llevarlos a donde era su hogar...

La mirada de Goku había cambiado. Pasó de molesta a melancólica, como si por fin hubiera descansado un gran peso de su pecho.

-Lo siento tanto… -dijo Milk.

Él le sonrió levemente, con tristeza.

-No sientas lástima por mí. Aunque eres sincera, debes saber perfectamente que cuando tu progenitor ha muerto, el consuelo suena como un insulto.

Era verdad. Cuando el padre de la muchacha recién había fallecido, las condolencias no le parecían creíbles por muy convincentes que sonaran. Era como si hubiera tomado coraje contra el mundo y la vida, quienes le habían arrebatado cruelmente lo que más amaba y nadie alcanzara nunca a comprender su dolor.

-Duerme –repitió Goku, apagando la luz de la habitación de ella y cerrando la puerta al salir.

_"Yo no puedo juzgarlo. Si ha actuado bien o mal, la vida misma se encargará de ajustar cuentas con él..." _

Luego de un rato, la joven durmió.

**O-O**

Día 6. Goku y Milk caminaban por las calles de la isla de una manera bastante normal, como si fueran cualquier otra pareja de los miles de turistas que recorrían las aceras.

Aun era temprano. Los combates del Torneo iniciarían dentro de una día, los peleadores se disputarían el primer y segundo lugar, por lo que ya se comprenderá que el tráfico de las calles era inmenso. La muchacha se lamentaba no tener una cámara en las manos y fotografiar los combates, como había planeado. Pero se contentó con sólo haber salido por fin del confinamiento y ver de nuevo la inmensidad del cielo.

Debido a la claridad de sus ojos y evitar alguna molesta jaqueca, Goku llevaba gafas oscuras. Así, se permitía observar a cualquier parte sin ser notada su mirada, incluso cuando de pronto dirigía miradas furtivas a la chica sin que ésta se percatara.

Caminaron por bastante tiempo hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal del Torneo. Ahí, Goku le pidió a Milk hacer un alto. Minutos después, de entre la multitud, tres hombres se acercaron a ellos.

-Krillin, Yamcha, Ten… -saludó Goku a los recién llegados.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar y por qué trajiste a la chica? –contestó Krillin, entre molesto y preocupado.

-Te lo explicaré luego. Vamos todos a un sitio más tranquilo.

Los cinco caminaron. La seguridad del Torneo los registró, incluso con un detector de metales, y al no encontrarles nada peligroso, los dejaron pasar. Caminaron a dirección opuesta de las gradas hasta llegar a un lugar apartado. Y cuando se cercioraron de que nadie los seguía, Goku tomó la palabra.

-Muchachos, quiero ser franco con ustedes, el peligro aumentará más allá de lo que pensaba y yo he tomado una decisión, que es importante que sepan ustedes desde el principio... –dijo con suma seriedad.

Milk notó que los otro jóvenes también se pusieron muy serios. Luego, sintiendo como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar, segura de que algo grave pasaría en cualquier momento, puso atención a Goku.

-Mañana, a esta hora, la señora Bulma vendrá y resolverá todo este asunto. Y yo, quiero pedirles un favor a ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué tipo, Goku?

-Hoy vendrá el señor Raditz. Tengo un asunto en particular con él. Nos reuniremos dentro de poco en uno de los edificios de este lugar...

Milk seguía desconcertada. No sabía de quién estaba hablando Goku. Mientras tanto, ninguno de los tres hombres demostró sorpresa, pese a que el joven rubio esperaba que así fuera.

-Lo sabemos, Goku –dijo Yamcha, mirándolo fijamente –de hecho, él nos pidió que hiciéramos esto.

Ten Shin Han inmovilizó rápidamente a la muchacha mientras Yamcha y Krillin sacaban sus armas de fuego de entre su ropa y apuntaban a Goku. Por un momento, Milk sintió que iba a desmayarse.

-Malditos… -dijo Goku mientras los miraba con odio.

**O-O**

Dentro de uno de los edificios del Torneo, había una sección privada que la gente adinerada podía alquilar. Eran una especie de camerinos, independientes entre sí, que tenían acceso directo hacia los palcos del edificio principal. Ese día, había más seguridad ahí que de costumbre, anunciando que el edificio estaba ocupado.

Goku caminó con paso firme hasta aquel edificio, pasando de largo a la seguridad, quienes al parecer esperaban su visita.

Se adentró al edificio hasta una puerta específica. Llamó con tres golpes secos.

-Adelante –le respondió una voz masculina desde dentro.

Goku entró. Cerró la puerta tras él y miró al frente. La habitación, que simulaba el recibidor de una casa pequeña pero elegantemente decorada, contaba con sillones y un mini bar en el fondo. Una gran ventana iluminaba por completo el lugar.

-Toma asiento, por favor –dijo la misma voz, proveniente desde detrás de otra puerta ubicada más adelante.

El joven tomó asiento. Cuando lo hizo, su interlocutor se presentó ante él.

-Bulma tenía razón; eres un hombre de palabra. Mantuviste sana y salva a la joven tal y como acordamos… muy a pesar de que a los ojos de ella te ofreciste como voluntario, tienes que reconocer que nuestro acuerdo fue más provechoso. Y la mejor parte es que la recompensa que te ofrezco es mucho mejor que la de la A.I.T. junta...

-Mi padre... –alcanzó a pronunciar Goku en voz baja pero audible.

-Ah, tu padre. Es verdad. Cuando hicimos el convenio, creo que estabas consiente del estado de su salud ¿no es así?

Raditz tomó asiento en un sillón situado justo frente a Goku. Ambos sostenían sus miradas sin a penas pestañear. Podría decirse que el odio entre ambos se respiraba en el ambiente.

-No eres más que un cobarde...

-Si te das cuenta, he decidido que conservaras tu vida por más tiempo. La chica ya está en mi poder y aunque pude haberles dicho a esos imbéciles que te mataran, dejé que continuaras tu camino hasta aquí. Por cierto, ¿ya no tienes los fuertes dolores de cabeza?

A nadie, ni siquiera a él le había dicho de ese padecimiento que consideró tan trivial. Goku guardó silencio. Raditz sonrió.

-Verás, amigo mío, cuando decidí que pusieran en tus venas esa fórmula, olvidé decirte que, a la par que agudizaría tus sentidos y te diera más fuerza y velocidad e incluso tener la especial habilidad de leer la mente -que ahora ya has perdido- agotaría tu vida. Necesitaba una garantía de que harías las cosas bien hasta que llegara este momento. Olvida la inútil vida de tu padre. Él ya murió desde el tercer día que lo dejaste con mis hombres. Pero ahora, ejemplos como el tuyo es lo que necesita el mundo: un nuevo orden donde quienes tengan la inteligencia y el poder controlen a las masas.

Goku esperaba la noticia de su padre. Por la rabia que sentía, mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre.

-Ahora, déjame presentarte a un amigo.

La puerta donde había entrado Goku minutos antes se volvió abrir.

-Pasa, Silver. Siéntate por favor.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie…

-Como quieras. Mira, él es el contacto del que te hablé. Acaba de terminar su labor y justo le estoy explicando cómo quiero que sea el brillante futuro.

Silver y Goku se miraron. Al igual que con Raditz, Goku dirigió al coronel una mirada casi asesina. Silver metió una mano dentro de su gabardina azul, acariciando la culata de su arma.

-Tranquilo, Goku no hará nada estúpido. Prosiguiendo con lo que te decía, joven amigo –dijo Raditz dirigiéndose a Goku-, por tus venas corre una de tantas y fallidas "imitaciones" de la "Luz del Dragón" No existe antídoto para que tu cuerpo se libre de la sustancia, pero hemos descubierto que puede controlarse. La dosis que te fue inoculada era justo para quince días. Y como actuaste tan rápidamente, no creí que sobrevivirías debido al agotamiento, pero aquí estás…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, infeliz?

Los puños de Goku permanecían cerrados con fuerza, tratando de contener su ira.

-Ya te lo dije… te ofrezco un lugar sumamente conveniente dentro de mi nueva "organización". No tendrás que sufrir esas malditas jaquecas ni cualquier otro padecimiento jamás, siempre y cuando estés bajo mis órdenes. Estarás al mando de la Red Ribbon y Silver será tu mano derecha, así que espero que se lleven bien.

-¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que aceptaría algo así?

-Aceptes o no, estás condenado.

-Eres un miserable. Prefiero morir a estar al servicio de una rata como tú.

Silver, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, comenzó a reír. Sacó su arma y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del joven. Raditz continuó su macabro discurso.

-¡Yo soy quien realmente tiene el poder! ¡Esa estúpida Corporación es mía! Gracias a la fortuna de mi familia, los viejos Brief y la imbécil de Bulma, lograron echarla andar de nuevo después de innumerables desastres… pero ya estoy harto de dividir. Librarme de mis "queridos suegros" fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba y ahora, para limpiar el camino, en unas cuantas horas más enviudaré gracias a un "sorpresivo" ataque de la Red Ribbon… No niego que las acciones y la empresa vayan favorablemente, pero todo el mundo sabe que quien tiene el dinero, tiene el poder y el mundo a sus pies, aun por encima de las estúpidas leyes de los hombres… ¡Y ya basta de charlas! ¡Elige de una vez o Silver te matará! ¡No eres inmune a las balas!

-Presta atención a lo que te diré, Raditz -dijo Goku, con una calma que intranquilizó a aquel a quien hablaba-, los hombres en quienes confiabas te han traicionado. En estos momentos, Milk está lejos de tus garras…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

El asombro de Raditz fue sustituido por la ira cuando Goku comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Habla de una vez, miserable!

-Es sólo que… aunque te suene ridículo para tí, la amistad está muy por encima de cualquier tesoro. Ah, y, otra cosa; según quisiste hacer todo esto en un sitio público para aumentar la confusión, tal y como pasó en la exposición y comenzar así tu reino de terror, pero créeme, todo tu plan está arruinado...

Afuera del edificio, comenzaron a oírse detonaciones de armas.

-¡Silver! ¿No dijiste que tus hombres estarían también vigilando? ¿Qué demonios significa eso…?

El coronel, que era uno de los sujetos más diestros en el uso de armas, sacó otra pistola situada al otro costado de su tórax. El cañón de la nueva pistola apuntaba a la frente de Raditz.

-Si, pero… como verás… yo quiero deshacerme de Red y ocupar su puesto en la Red Ribbon. El hecho de que te proporcionáramos "apoyo" no significa que seamos tus perros. Estoy dispuesto a matar a ambos a menos que discutamos de nuevo los beneficios que tendré, ya que se ve que tus prioridades cambian demasiado, Raditz.

Raditz sonrió. Mientras Silver hablaba, ocultó sus manos en su espalda. Una pequeña jeringa acababa de vaciarse en sus venas. Goku notó cómo Raditz tiraba al suelo un utensilio que no alcanzó a distinguir. Luego, al levantar la vista, se sorprendió al ver que la punta de sus largos cabellos, que finalizaban a la mitad de su espalda, comenzaban a hacerse dorados.

**O-O**

_-Quédate con ellos..._

_-¿Vas a estar bien?_

_-No lo sé... pero hay que ponerle fin a todo esto..._

_-Prométeme que vas a estar bien._

_Él la miró en silencio, como analizando la preocupación de la joven. Luego, respondió._

_-Está bien. De todas maneras, si salgo vivo de ésta, ya no estaré a cargo de la misión. Ahora la Agencia te protegerá... Adiós._

**O-O**

-¡¿Qué intentabas hacer, estúpido?!

Raditz sostenía por el cuello a Silver. Sin dejar se sonreír con una expresión digna de Satanás, apretó el cuello del coronel hasta que éste tronó y de sus ojos y oídos fluyó abundante sangre. Dejó caer el cadáver pesadamente y miró a Goku sin quitar todavía su espantosa sonrisa. Goku no retrocedió.

-¡Morirás en este instante!

-Raditz –dijo el joven, conservando la calma-, ni tú te has dado cuenta de que también te has condenado. Moriremos antes de que pueda darte tu castigo.

-Tú eres el que no lo entiende, Goku… suponiendo que puedas librarte de mí, habrá miles de ojos buscando la Luz. Yo tan solo seré el inicio de su pesadilla. ¡Todos sus esfuerzos de huir serán inútiles!

-Hmm, ¿intentas decirme que sólo la muerte será la paz?

-La muerte es caprichosa, como el azar. Sólo hay que tener la jugada perfecta para evadirla.

Goku sacó de su bolsillo algo. Un objeto pequeño y delgado que brillaba con la luz del exterior. Lo mostró a Raditz, sonriendo.

-Ahora que hablas de la muerte, creo que es hora de decirte la verdad, ya que tú has hecho lo mismo… Mis amigos mataron a la muchacha frente a mis ojos, pero justo cuando ella hizo madurar a la Luz, generosamente me dio este regalo.

-¡Es su sangre! –dijo Raditz, reconociendo el líquido de su interior.

-Así es. La suficiente como para crear una réplica exacta de la Luz. Pero como ambos vamos a morir, creo que ya no la necesitaremos, ¿verdad?

Tiró el delgado tubo al suelo para seguidamente, romperlo con su pie.

Incapaz de penetrar en los pensamientos del joven para saber si decía la verdad, Raditz soltó un grito furioso.

Una pelea llena de salvajes y mortales golpes inició.

**O-O**

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que entrar! ¡Goku está ahí dentro! –gritaba Krillin, dirigiendo al resto de los hombres de la Agencia, que se abrían paso por los soldados de la Red Ribbon y el grupo armado de Raditz.

Por entonces, la gente había sido evacuada del Torneo momentos antes de que comenzara y ante la alarma de las detonaciones, cancelando definitivamente el evento. Entre ellos, iban Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, que protegían a Milk abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¡Rápido, Yamcha, tenemos que llegar al Puerto del Este, la señora Bulma viene en camino!

-¡Si!

Con la promesa de que en cuanto llegaran a su destino sabría absolutamente toda la verdad e incluso obtendría su libertad, la joven se dejaba llevar por los agentes. Estaba aterrada. Incluso había caído en shock cuando escuchó los primeros disparos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Goku.

Cuando por fin Krillin y casi todos sus compañeros entraron al edificio después de limpiar la zona, oyeron una explosión. No perdieron el tiempo y subieron rápidamente hasta la habitación donde una hora antes Goku había entrado. El lugar ardía en llamas.

Buscaron entre los escombros a las víctimas antes de que el fuego terminara de consumir el edificio.

-¡Aquí está uno! –dijo un soldado mientras sacaba de debajo de lo que antes había sudo un sillón, un cuerpo.

Antes de que Krillin pudiera identificarlo, otros soldados rescataron otro cuerpo.

-¡Sáquenlos de aquí, de prisa! –dio la orden.

De lo que si estaba seguro el muchacho, era que ambos cuerpos tenían el cabello negro y que uno de los dos estaba muerto por la terrible herida que casi traspasaba su pecho.

**O-O**

-Milk, ahora que sabes la verdad, no me resta más que preguntarte, ¿estás segura de la decisión que vas a tomar?

-Si, señora Bulma.

-Por favor, no me digas señora, ¿no crees que es ridículo decirme así después de todo lo que ha pasado? Además, me haces sentir vieja, no creo que nos llevemos por más de cuatro o cinco años.

La joven sonrió. Le gustaba ser respetuosa con los demás, sobre todo con la líder de una de las empresas más exitosas del mundo.

-Bueno. Aun es tiempo para que puedas cambiar de parecer… Llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estaremos en contacto siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Milk asintió.

-Y en nombre de Goku y mío quiero pedirte una disculpa. El daño ya está hecho, pero como ya dije, estoy dispuesta a repararlo todo.

-Seño… digo, Bulma, no se preocupe. Estaré bien. Ya han hecho mucho por mí. Pero dígame, ¿él estará bien?

-No lo sé... esa cosa en su sangre ha avanzado... Jamás le habría dado la misión a cambio de su vida ni la de su padre... pero en cuanto esté con él, buscaremos una solución...

La joven bajó la mirada con tristeza. Su interlocutora trató de animarla, cambiando de tema.

-Escucha mi consejo; regresa a la Montaña Flypan hasta que la Red Ribbon haya caído del todo. Pero para estar seguros, quédate ahí un año. Dispondré una guardia para que estés segura. La Red Ribbon ya ha sufrido muchas bajas y su organización criminal no tardará en caer. La A.I.T. va para el Cuartel General en estos momentos.

-Si, eso haré.

-No creí que Raditz fuera capaz de caer tan bajo... no quiero saber que otras atrocidades hizo a mis espaldas... pagó algo del daño que causó, pues gracias a él, la Red Ribbon terminará para siempre su legado de terror.

-Todo será diferente. La paz reinará sobre todos y la vida será mucho mejor...

-Tu generosidad, muchacha, no tiene límites. De verdad que eres digna de poseer ese milagro en tu cuerpo. La humanidad entera te lo agradecerá por siempre.

-Bulma, por favor. Que nadie sepa que yo...

-No te preocupes. Suficiente tienes con tu vida de artista. La prensa te dejará tranquila hasta que regreses al mundo del arte.

-¡Señora Bulma! –gritó uno de los soldados de la Agencia mientras se acercaba a ella-. ¡El cuerpo encontrado en el incendio era del señor Raditz! ¡Murió a causa de la fuerte explosión!

-¿Y Goku? –se adelantó a preguntar Milk.

-Iba a ser trasladado al hospital, pero desapareció.

**O-O**

Milk pasaría la noche en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la Isla Papaya. La líder de la Agencia había insistido para que se quedara en el mismo hotel que ella además, le dijo que la Isla estaba libre de los miembros de la Red Ribbon. Ahora la A.I.T. tenía el mando.

-Eres libre de ir a donde quieras.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento donde una noche antes había estado pernoctando Milk a la fuerza, Goku permanecía encerrado en su habitación.

**O-O**

El agotamiento extremo y las heridas no le permitían moverse de la cama. Cada centímetro de su ser era atormentado con agonizantes dolores. Su rostro y cuerpo se habían cubierto de hematomas y quemaduras; su semblante cadavérico y la mirada hueca enmarcaban lentamente el rictus de la muerte.

-Falta poco… -Susurró.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa. Levantó una de sus manos torpemente. Con la vista ya casi nula, y la leve luz de la lámpara situada al lado de su cama, observó la punta de sus dedos, que ya habían llegado al tono azul y rojo; ya había perdido toda sensibilidad. Las venas del brazo parecían estallar.

-Tal y como dijo el maldito… -Pensó con resignación.

Dejó caer su mano ya sin fuerza a la altura de su obscuro cabello. Cerró los ojos, consumido por la fiebre…

**O-O**

"Muerte, llévame ahora... Lo único que lamento de la vida es que viví siempre en el engaño y no haber sido capaz de salvar a mi padre. No merezco su perdón…"

"Muerte, siento que estás cerca… mis pies y mis manos ya están bajo tu dominio, sólo falta que pronuncies mi nombre para irnos… Llévame lejos… al Infierno si quieres… pero termina con mi sufrimiento…"

"Que mis faltas sean pagadas con cada gota de mi sangre…"

...

"Sangre…"

...

"¿Sangre?..."

...

"¿La muerte tiene sabor a sangre?..."

...

_"No te vayas…"_

**O-O**

Abrió los ojos mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado y se sentaba en la cama, movimiento propio de quienes habían tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte y eran traídos de regreso al mundo de los vivos de golpe. Tan sobresaltado estaba que luego de un tiempo se percató que nuevamente gozaba de buena salud. Su cabello era obscuro al igual que sus ojos, tal y como estaba antes de que comenzara la pesadilla.

También notó que la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del otro día y que, al lado de la cama, de pie, había una figura que él reconoció al instante.

-¡Milk!

**O-O**

Caminaron por en medio de las gradas del Torneo. Todo estaba vacío. Las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí eran los policías y agentes de la A.I.T., quienes recuperaron un tercer cuerpo totalmente calcinado el cual, luego de identificarlo, descubrieron que había pertenecido al coronel Silver en vida.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento hasta cuando llegaron a la zona más alta, al costado izquierdo de la plataforma.

-La vista es espectacular... ¡cómo lamento no haber visto ninguno de los combates! –dijo Milk mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-El año que viene podrás verlos sin interrupciones y sacar excelentes capturas –contestó Goku, que dirigía su mirada a la plataforma.

-¿Viste mis obras?

-Claro. No entiendo mucho del Torneo porque jamás me había llamado la atención, pero desde hoy intentaré aprender más… -dijo sonriendo y mirando a la joven.

La muchacha también sonrió.

Siguió un silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, lejanos a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Pero el tiempo quiso traerlos de vuelta a la realidad.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo él, desviando la mirada.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, no sabría por dónde empezar…

Milk tomó la mano del joven, tal y como él lo había hecho cuando ella creyó que moriría la noche que la Luz despertó en su ser. Sin retirar su vista de los ojos de él, dijo:

-Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

Goku sonrió. Y antes de besarla y alejarse, le dijo.

-Nos veremos aquí, en el Torneo... Será un honor para mí protegerte el resto de mi vida...

* * *

**Los personajes y parte de los lugares mencionados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! _

_Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo al escribirla. __Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta naturaleza, pero este reto de las chicas de __"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"__ en Facebook (muy recomendable) me encantó._

_Y precisamente, como fue ese reto el que me motivó a escribir algo así -y como el concurso en el que participaba ya terminó-, he__ corregido algunos errores y añadido un par de cosas para continuar con ese ritmo que creo, es el adecuado para no perderse en la historia (sobre todo por los diálogos o escenas similares)._

_Bueno, me despido y como siempre agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios y favoritos e invitándolos a que dejen sus críticas y así, el aprendizaje continúe. _

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
